Anastasia Kazami
Anastasia Kazami, commonly referred to as Tasia, is the daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is a Ventus brawler partnered with Master Ingram. She is a member of the Earth Division. Appearance Tasia is a 16 year old human girl, half-neathian. She has mid-length orange hair, as well as her father's signature ahoge. Usually, she keeps it tied up in a bun to keep it out of the way when she is dancing (since she is a ballerina). She has light green, rounded eyes. Personality Tasia is a very kind and gentle girl. She is sensitive, easily set off (when it comes to tears). Unlike either of her siblings, she is patient, and remains one of the calmest members of the Earth Division. Her empathetic nature makes her sensitive to the emotions of others, and when one of the others is angry, Tasia uses her patience to try and help them calm down. She is a good listener, and is often the one who listens to people's problems and offers them advice, making her an older sister like figure to various people, like Laney and Beth. Tasia is very level-headed, and believes that there is good in everyone, even if they aren't up front about it. So she is often quick to trust people, and some people, like her older brother, Sora, consider her trusting nature naive and gullible. However, where Tasia is calm outside of battle, she is chaotic inside of battle. She is violent and reckless, and her personality takes a serious turn when brawling. She becomes an almost entirely different person, and has no code of honor or anything close to that - she uses brunt force and sneak attack tactics. Family * Father: 'Shun Kazami * '''Mother: '''Fabia Sheen * '''Older Brother: 'Sora Kazami * 'Younger Sister: 'Shiori Kazami II * 'Paternal Grandmother: '''Shiori Kazami I * '''Paternal Great-grandfather: '''Grandpa Kazami * '''Aunt: '''Serena Sheen * '''Uncle (by marriage): '''Elright Relationships 'Shade / Alexis Main article: Alexis-Anastasia Relationship As of the end of the series, the two are officially dating. While Shade was jealous of Tasia, Tasia was interested in Shade, going so far as to try to be her friend, only to end up falling for her. Sora Kazami Tasia looks up to and admires her older brother, even if she does get annoyed with his sometimes overprotective actions. Although she is younger, Tasia often gives Sora advice. The two of them are the ones who put a stop to Shiori's silly schemes. Shiori Kazami Shiori often plays pranks on Sora and Tasia, as well as others, to get them to play with her, and Sora and Tasia are the ones who put a stop to these schemes. As annoying as her antics can get, Tasia never loses her patience with Shiori and is a good, older sister to her. Liv Lazar Liv is Tasia's closest friend. Tasia often keeps Liv out of trouble, or, when Liv gets into trouble, Tasia gets her out of it. While Tasia often gives advice, the one person she gets advice from is Liv, because Liv is very mature and offers good advice of her own. Laney Kuso Tasia is an older sister figure to Laney, as the two grew up together and have known each other for a long time. Laney goes to Tasia when she needs advice. Beth Gilbert Tasia is also an older sister to Beth, another childhood friend of hers. Beth looks up to Tasia and Tasia is often giving her advice. Neville Marukura Tasia was the first person Neville opened up to, and it is because of her that he became such close friends with the other brawlers. Category:Earth Category:Earth Division Category:Heroes Category:Brawlers Category:Darkus